Life between Water and Land
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver the merhog living in the ocean. He always likes to go to the surface to learn about land people. One day, he meets a mobian cat Blaze that tried to commit suicide by drowning but he saves her life. He even helps her how to swim.
1. Drowning

**Hey, guys. Here's another new Silvaze story again. Man, I'm a huge fan of Silvaze and SonAmy couple. **

**I sure do remember the old Disney movie The Little Mermaid. But this is gonna be different. **

**I don't own the characters. **

**Mefitis is a female version of Mephiles the Dark.**

**And don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once upon a time, a handsome mer-hog lived with his people at the sea. He loves sunbathing and swimming with his friends. But one day will change his life...forever.

He was a grey-white merhog with the same color of his body of his tail with fins; he wore a golden necklace and wristbands with blue stripes on. He had two quills on the back of his head and five locks on his forehead and yellow eyes.

"Ah, it feels great being on the cliffs, the sun shining, the cruisers at the sea does not interrupt us, but...I wish I could walk like a normal person" Silver said, sighs slightly. He folded his arms behind his head under his quills. A sailboat with a few mobians and humans spots him at the cliffs.

"Look! A mer-hog!" a human child pointed at him.

"Huh? Oh, crap" Silver swims down to hide, "Grrr…..third time again" he spots a dolphin and this gave him an idea.

He telepathically tells the dolphin entertain the land people. It jumped up and they all took pictures of the dolphin and forgot Silver. Underneath the boat, Silver laughed and swims back home, where his friends awaits him.

A place where merpeople and mermobians live in the deep ocean had a city-like coral reef. Similar to the movie Shark Tale.

Silver swam to a shop and buys some snacks for himself. He swam to his home and sat on the couch.

"I can't believe I got busted by the humans and mobians above the surface. They just come to bother my sunbaths" Silver sighs, eating his snacks of shrimp chips.

"You still learning about land again, Silver?" his best friend Shadow appeared behind the couch.

"Yeah, and uh, I'm getting used to it. But the problem is that I can't walk on land" Silver tells him, still having his snacks.

"Oh, I guess that you don't want to be a mer-hog?" Shadow guessed.

"Maybe. I just want to know what it's like to be on land and stuff. And also to get away from your annoying cousin Mefitis" he grumbles at the last sentence.

"I know, she's very unkind" Shadow swam away to get back home. Silver looked out from his window and wondered.

"I might need to get to the surface at night to see if there's no one there" he said.

* * *

><p>On the surface at noon, a lonely mobian purple cat at the beach was too nervous to go near the water.<p>

"Hahaha….look at the cat scared of water!" a red fox laughed.

"Shut up Fiona, I'm trying to overcome my fear!" the cat yelled at the fox. She placed one foot in the water and it was still warm the water.

"See, it's not so bad" the cat said.

"Yeah, right! You can't swim!" Fiona smirked, knowing that the purple cat doesn't know how to swim.

She gulped as she is about to get into the water.

"Okay Blaze, you can do this" the cat, whose name is Blaze said to herself. She dives into the water but panics when she comes up.

"See, you are scared. HAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Fiona laughed at her.

Blaze got out of the water and ran off, feeling so humiliated and embarrassed.

She ran to a cliff to hide from Fiona and sobs into her knees.

"What am I going to do? I never get any friends and I'm ashamed of my fear. How am I going to overcome it?" Blaze whispers to herself, still sobbing.

From a far distance, Silver swims up to the surface. He checks around to see if there are any land people watching.

He then spots a mobian purple cat at the cliffs, he saw that she was crying.

"Hmmm, I wonder what she's crying about" Silver said, swimming to where Blaze is sitting. He just hopes that she won't go fangirl on the sight of him.

Blaze looked at the moon, shining in the sky.

"I wish I could really talk to someone right now" she said.

She felt like killing herself to end her life, "Oh, what's the use? There's no one in my life and I'm just a scaredy cat"

She walks to the edge of the cliff to commit suicide to end her life.

She jumped into the water, swallowing seawater into her lungs, and passed out, floating down underwater.

Silver saw her and gasps, "Oh no, I got to save her" he swims down to reach her, hoping that he's not too late to save her or that she'll drown.

He finally grabbed her arm and pulls her close, swimming back to the surface with her.

He reaches the shore and puts her down on the dry sandy land and preforms CPR on her so she could have air.

He did this three times and the feline cat coughed and pukes saltwater out of her mouth. She moans weakly and opened her eyes slowly, seeing a blurry figure in front of her. Her blurry vision recovers and saw that it was a hedgehog.

"Uh, who are you?" Blaze asked weakly.

"I'm Silver, what's your name?" Silver said.

"Blaze" she coughed again to the side. As she stopped coughing she saw something that really shocked her, "Yo-you're…..a merhog….."

"Yes I am and why did you jump into the water?" Silver asked her curiously. Blaze sniffles and then told him everything that happen her.

"She bullied you a lot? That's not right for her to do that to you" Silver said, feeling so sorry for the mobian cat.

"Yeah, and I just want to die. I never had any real friends" Blaze said sadly. Silver glides a bit in the water to not dry up.

"But you got one now, I'm not evil" Silver said. Blaze smiled at what he said and forgets about her suicide attempt.

Blaze never felt as happy as she hugs the male mer-hog for being so nice. This made Silver blush a bit; for the first time he has been hugged by a mobian.

"Eh, thanks. And by the way, come to the sea tomorrow at 9:00 am" Silver said, pulling from the hug and so did Blaze.

"Okay. And thank you for saving my life, Silver" she said.

"You're welcome" Silver said before he gets into the water.

He came back to his house underwater and thinks of Blaze.

"She's kind a cute and nice" Silver said for himself.


	2. Learning to Swim

**Okay, now I got 5 reviews and 2 favs. **

**Thank you for reading the first chapter, guys.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze woke up in the morning at her house near the beach, she got dressed and had fruit cereal for breakfast. She checked her watch to see she'll meet him in about a half hour.

"I got time. I'll go make seashell necklaces while waiting" Blaze said as she heads out the door.

She came to the beach and started to pick up shells and small clam shells. After collecting many of seashells, she used a string and a nail to make a necklace.

Silver was being prepared to meet Blaze at the beach, he combs his five locks and put on his necklace. Once he's done, he swam past his neighbors and Shadow was among them.

"Have a good time with her, Silver" Shadow waved at him. Silver waved back and came to the surface.

It took him 15 minutes to find the location of the beach. He reached the surface and saw Blaze at the beach making seashell necklace.

"Okay, just need to make sure the coast is clear so nobody will see me" Silver said, checking around.

He swam to the location Blaze is. She didn't see him, but then she saw his white-grey tail sticking out from the water.

"Oh, there he is" Blaze stands up and went to the rocks near the shore to see Silver.

Silver popped out from the water and was in front of Blaze.

"What's up Blaze" he said smiling.

"Good, I just made a seashell-necklace" Blaze showed him two necklaces.

"Awesome" Silver said.

Blaze gave him one of the necklaces and he puts it on as well.

"Amazing. Where did you learn to make these?" Silver asked her.

"My mother taught me, she loves making these too" Blaze said. Silver looked at his necklace, it shines into the light.

"Say Blaze, wanna come with me in the water? I got some water-breathing pills for you" Silver asked the cat.

"Umm….I don't know. I can't swim that well" Blaze said, fiddling her fingers in shyness.

"I'll hold your hand and your fear is gone" Silver calms her down, reaches out his hand.

She gulps nervously, "Okay, I trust you" she held his hand and walks slowly in the water but flinched a bit.

"Okay. If you don't want these water-breathing pills, you can hold your breath" Silver said as he is about to dive.

"Wait! I think I might need them, just in case" Blaze said.

Silver gave one to her and dives underwater.

She swallowed one pill and dives into the water, she could breathe like a mer-mobian now! She quickly held onto Silver due to her nervousness of going underwater.

"H-H-How d-d-do y-you swim?" she stuttered underwater while holding him tightly.

"Well…..I don't have legs but here's how it's done" Silver held her hand and kicks his tail fins underwater, "It's like kicking your fin…..uh, I mean….your feet"

She did as he told him. She starts kicking her feet like a propeller underwater which really amazed her.

"That's it. You're swimming" Silver gave her thumbs up, "Now, if you're below water and would like to come up, use your arms to propel yourself. Like this" Silver lets go of her hand to show her how to swim up to the surface.

She did the same and came up with him.

"Whoa! Take that water-phobia!" Blaze screamed, being happy she's not afraid of the water, "I'm swimming! I'm really swimming!" she squealed.

"You did it!" Silver lifts her by the waist, chuckling.

"Thanks for teaching me, Silver. Can you show me your home?" Blaze asked him after thanking him.

"Well….I'm not sure" Silver said, unsure if it's a good idea.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because if the merpeople sees me bringing a mobian, I don't know how they'll react" Silver said.

"I'm sure they'll be surprised" Blaze said.

They both swim down into the water and got to the city.

"Whoa, this is where merpeople build a city like this?" Blaze asked.

"Yup, pretty cool, huh?" Silver said, swimming to his coral-reef-like house while Blaze follows him.

The merpeople were shocked at the sight of Blaze and Silver.

"She's with you, Silver?" Shadow asked his friend.

"Yes she is" Silver said.

Blaze was getting very nervous that everyone was glancing at her; she hid her face on Silver's chest fur in embarrassment.

"I'm scared, Silver" Blaze whimpered.

"It's okay, Blaze. There's nothing to be afraid of" Silver said in a comforting voice. They both got to his house, getting to the living room.

"Wow, your house is just like the people on land, except water around the place" Blaze said, "So this is where you live?"

"Yup, and at least I'm not housebroken" Silver smirked and sat on the sofa. Blaze sat on another one. Silver saw how cute her small smile was when she looked at him. She then came up with a question.

"Say Silver, what would you do if you had legs and being on land?" Blaze asked him.

"Well, I would walk on the sandy beach, learn what land people do on the beach and maybe be one like them. But the thing is I have no idea how to walk. I just swim" Silver said.

"Aww, Perhaps one day, Silver" Blaze said.

* * *

><p>Much later, they came up to the surface and Blaze walked up to the shore. Silver was still in the water.<p>

"Did you have fun seeing my underwater town, Blaze?" Silver asked her.

"Yeah, I love it. Can't wait to see it again. Well, I got to go, Silver. See you around" Blaze said. Shakes his hand and walks her way home.

"Bye Blaze, see you later" Silver said, waving at her.

She waved back at him and walks to her house.

Silver dives in the water to head back home, swimming around the wide open ocean.

It took him 10 minutes to get to his house, he thought of going to his clam-puter _**(computer)**_ to search online about how to walk like land people.

"I wonder if I can find the right thing to turn my tail and fins to legs" Silver grumbled while searching. He then found the result.

"What? That can't be true" Silver gasped and read what it said as he scrolls the page down.

For merpeople to walk on land they have to move on shore for their tail fins to dry up which can turn into human/mobian legs.

"Why didn't I thought of that before" Silver face palms and rushes out from his house.

Shadow that is outside his house saw Silver swimming fast.

"Whoa, whoa! Where are you going, Silver?" Shadow stopped him

"I just discovered that we can get legs once we are up on the shore" Silver explained to him, much to Shadow's surprise.

"Say what? But your tail will dry up" Shadow said.

"We'll see, I hope I'm not wrong" Silver said, very unsure.

He swims to the surface and gets to the beach. He crawls up like a seal and waits for his tail to become legs. It was still sunny and now his tail and fins started to dry. He groans in pain.

"Come on, please don't fail me" he said to himself when Blaze ran towards him.

"Silver?! What are you doing? Your tail is drying up" Blaze said in with concern.

"I checked and merhogs can get legs once they dry up their fins and tails" Silver told her, now the scales on his tail and even the fins were steaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Do you think Silver's fin tail will turn into mobian legs or will it get dried up?<strong>


	3. I Got Legs!

**In chapter 01, I know that making Blaze trying to commit suicide was a bit stupid but that was the only way to have Silver save her from drowning. **

**And don't forget to review before reading, please. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze watched in horror as Silver screamed in pain as his tail and fins steamed and now separated from each other. His two fins became feet with paw-like peach-skin digit pads underneath them and got three clawed toes. His tail and fins were now legs.

"Oh, my god" Blaze gasped at this.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I did it!" Silver moves his toes for the first time. Blaze was speechless at this, why didn't he tell her earlier.

"You got legs!" Blaze squealed in happiness.

"Yeah! Hahaha! I can be on land!" Silver laughed, he then gets up, but having trouble standing up.

Blaze helps him up, "I guess it's your first time walking, but you'll get used to it" she said, straightens up Silver.

"Yeah, um, what do you call these sharp things on my…..feet?" he asked, wobbling a bit.

"It's your toenails, but those who are sharp are claws" Blaze explained to him, Silver understood and still held onto Blaze.

"Oh okay, but when I get into the water my legs will change back to tail fins" Silver said, "Huh? I have a…..tail of a hedgehog on my-…..never mind" Silver stopped himself from saying it, blushing.

"It's, alright. Mobian tails comes from the spine" Blaze said, waving her long tail.

"Okay, can I see your home?" Silver asked her; she nods.

"Come, you're gonna like it" Blaze held his hand, he had now more control of moving as Shadow watched it all from a far distance.

"Incredible" Shadow said, excited and dives down the water to get back to his friends.

At Blaze's house, Silver looked around the interior of her house which really amazed him. He suddenly lost his balance and falls on the wooden floor.

"Ow! Okay, I think I might need some lessons to walk" Silver said, getting back up and sits on the couch.

"No worries Silver, you'll learn. Also, want a drink?" Blaze then asked him.

"Uh, yeah, do you have a tasty one?" Silver wondered. Blaze giggled and gets to the kitchen and got two diet 7ups.

"So, Silver. How come you didn't tell me that your mermaid tail can turn into mobian legs when you're on dry land?" Blaze asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"I didn't know before I checked on internet, I'm kinda forgetful" Silver told her how he discovered; he always thought that he'll die by drying out like Shadow.

"Oh, so why didn't the others do the same before you?" Blaze asked him, "Wait. You have internet?"

"Yeah, have you forgotten I had a TV at my house, heh?" Silver chuckled.

"Oh, yes of course. I didn't know you merpeople had more than television" Blaze was surprised, "Anyways, back to my question I was asking. So how come the others didn't do the same before you?"

"They fear that mobians and humans will hunt them down so I think it's because they want to be alone" Silver guessed, not being sure he's right.

"Oh, okay. I understand" Blaze said.

* * *

><p>Soon, Blaze starts teaching Silver how to walk like a mobian. He tried a few times but keeps losing his balance.<p>

She shook her head and helped him up. He then nearly loses it again but he stands up.

"Okay Silver, walk to me" Blaze walked a few steps away from Silver.

"Okay" Silver gulps nervously, he took 15 steps to Blaze and didn't fall this time.

"I think I got it" Silver said, unsure if his legs are getting better.

"Good Silver, now we go outside and we'll see if you can run" Blaze suggested, Silver nods and they head outside in the garden.

"Um, what does running look like?" Silver asked.

"Watch" Blaze answers. She ran around in a circles and Silver watched how she did.

"Whoa, that's something I've never seen in my life. Is this what these pad-like things underneath my feet are built for running?" Silver asked, looking at his paw-like digit pads on his feet.

"Yup, now try to run, I'll be with you" Blaze said.

Silver then started to run but fell over on his chin, "UGH! Okay, that hurt" he groans and gets up.

"Um, can you start out slowly so I can see how exactly it works?" he asked.

"Sure" Blaze said, she starts slowly and increased her speed, Silver did the same and succeeded this time. Well, almost falling but he fights the balance to keep his legs up.

"Whooooohhhooooo!" Silver was enjoying this.

"Good job, Silver. I'm proud of you, you're getting better I see" Blaze pats his shoulder.

"Hehe….thanks, Blaze" Silver chuckled shyly.

"Aww…how sweet. You have a boyfriend I see, scaredy cat" Fiona appeared near the tree, "Too bad he's gonna be my boyfriend" she chuckled.

"Stay away, Fiona! He's not my boyfriend!" Blaze protects Silver from the red fox, "You already have Scourge with you. He'll be pissed off to see you with another guy"

"I don't care, he's mine too!" Fiona yelled at her.

Silver had enough with this as he walks up to Fiona, growling at her.

"I don't like your attitude and how dare you treat Blaze like this! And I don't like nasty mobians bullying others for no reason! If you ever try to bully Blaze again, I'll just drown you in the water! Is that what you want?!" Silver snarled at her.

"Hmph, fine I'm out of here!" Fiona gives up and walks away. Blaze then hugged Silver for defending her.

"Thanks, Silver" Blaze said, "No one has ever defended me before"

"Then I'm the first one to do so. But if you excuse me Blaze, I got to get back to the ocean. It's late" Silver replied and checked the clock at her house.

They walked back inside the house to see if he's right since the sun is setting down.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Let me go with you so no one will see you turning back into a merhog" Blaze said.

He nods and walks out the door with her, heading to the beach to the wet rocks near the shore.

He looked at Blaze once more before getting in the water.

"See you tomorrow, Blaze" Silver said.

"Same for you, Silver" Blaze said, giving him thumbs up. Silver gets into the water and his legs becomes tail and fins again.

"Whoa, your legs are now back to tail fins. Amazing" Blaze said.

"Yeah, bye Blaze" Silver waved 'good bye' to her.

"Bye, Silver" she waved back at him.

The merhog dives down to swim back home.

* * *

><p>As dusk turns to night time, the sea was getting darker, but the coral reef-like city had lights on and it was beautiful.<p>

Silver at his house couldn't stop thinking about her, he smiles at how beautiful her eyes are and the lilac purple color of her fur.

"Looks like you're in love with your mobian girlfriend" Shadow chuckles with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend, Shadow. I just met her, I mean I can't fall instantly in love with her" Silver blushes with embarrassment.

"Is that so?" Shadow grins slyly.

"Oh, no. Don't give me that grin look, Shadow" Silver crossed his arms.

"Okay then, have it your way" Shadow stops smirking and sat on the couch.

"So, what did you learn on land with her?" Shadow asked.

"She taught me how to walk and run. I even protected her from a bitchy fox" Silver tells Shadow a bit about his time on land.

"Bitchy fox?" Shadow asked curiously.

"She was bulling her before I came to the surface" Silver explained.

"Wow. Now that's something new. Are you gonna see her again tomorrow?" Shadow said.

Silver shrugs for 'no idea'.

"I don't know Shadow, maybe" Silver said.

"Anyways, good night. I'll keep making sure that Mefitis doesn't stalk you again" Shadow said, swimming out the door.

"I hope so too" Silver mutters, going to make his dinner of seaweed.

* * *

><p>Outside, Mefitis spied on him.<p>

"We'll see about that, Silver. I won't give up this time" she growled lowly.

"Ahem" Shadow was behind her with his arms crossed.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Mefitis asked him.

"So, you're spying on him again, huh?" he growled lowly.

"Spying? I wasn't spying" she lied.

"I don't think so, you're lying" Shadow said, angrily. Mefitis grins and swam to Shadow.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, cousin" Shadow warned.

"And what do you think you're going to do?" Mefitis asked him.

"Let's say I'll send you to the land people to cook you up for dinner" Shadow smirked.

"Oh really? I've heard that we merpeople can get legs" Mefitis said, knowing it that Silver can get legs.  
>Shadow growled at her, "I'm telling you this right now, Mefitis. Stay away from my best friend" giving her a warning.<p>

"Sure, I'll do as a promise" Mefitis said, swimming away from Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Mefitis is a female version of Mephiles the Dark. <strong>


	4. Am I in Love?

Blaze was at the beach this morning, sun-tanning while waiting for Silver.

"I hope he'll come and spend time with me" Blaze said.

She was near the wet rocks by herself so that the land people won't notice that she's waiting for a mer-hog.

Then Silver came up, wearing sunglasses.

"Hello there, Blazey" Silver said, smirking.

"Hi, there Silver. Nice sunglasses" Blaze giggles.

"Thanks" Silver swam to the shore next to her.

"Any plans for today Blaze?" Silver asked her. Blaze thought for a moment.

"We can play beach ball and sunbath" Blaze said, got a good idea.

"Okay, let me have my tail turn to legs again" Silver said, crawling up to the shore and hides behind the rocks for his tail fins to change back to mobian legs.

After they became legs, he walks up to Blaze.

"Ready to play beach ball?" Silver asked her, she nods and took out her beach ball.

"Is it like volleyball or something?" Silver asked.

"Almost, just catch the ball and throw back" Blaze explains to him how to play beach ball. She throws the ball to him and he catches.

"Hey, this is too easy" Silver smiled and threw it back to her.

She caught it, "Not bad, Silver"

They played this game for like an hour and Silver was getting better each time. While playing, they laughed in joy and then the ball knocked Silver down, landing on his butt.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked between her laughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine Blaze" he chuckled and gets back up, "The sand is so soft. Hey, wanna play with me in the water when I get my fins?" Silver then asked her.

"Yeah, sure Silver" Blaze stopped laughing and follows him into the water.

They are a 2 meters in the water, Blaze splashed at Silver playfully, having fun.

"Gotcha!" she giggles.

"Hehehe…..oh, yeah?" Silver splashed back and giggles too.

"Hey!" she laughed and splashed him back.

Silver got his five locks down on his face but straightens them up again, grinning.

"Nah, you little kitty" Silver pounced on her and wrestles in the water for fun. Good thing that Blaze took the water-breathing pills.

"Rawr" she growled playfully and wrestles him.

She then tickles him playfully and he laughs underwater, but he tickles her soles with his fingers. Blaze burst out in the surface and laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP SILVER!" Blaze laughed.

Silver chuckled and stopped tickling her from laughing too hard.

* * *

><p>A while later; Silver showed Blaze some amazing aquatic creature in the sea. He showed her some sea turtles swimming past them, a few clownfish as well a small octopus.<p>

"Amazing, I've only seen them in books" Blaze said.

Just then, she didn't see a visible white jellyfish but it gave her a few seconds to what it really was before it tries to sting her.

"Whoa!" she moved out of the way just in time.

"You'll be lucky you dodged it, a jellyfish sting can sometimes kill a person" Silver tells Blaze about warnings of jellyfishes.

"Yup, only if they're venomous they can" Blaze said.

They continue to swim in the open sea when they heard a whale making noises.

It came from a female humpback whale and her child.

"Ahh…. I like hearing these giant animals making these noises" Silver sighs sweetly. Blaze was listening as well as the whales sang.

"Yeah, it's music in my ears" Blaze said, she held Silver's hand.

Silver blushed when he felt that but he soon calms down and held her hand.

They got to the surface and looked at the sky, floating on the surface. Blaze and Silver had their arms folded to their necks.

"These clouds are beautiful aren't they?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Yeah" Silver said, he felt his heart beating hard in his chest which he has no idea why.

"Silver, you are really my newest best friend" Blaze looked at him, he looked back and smiled.

"Thanks Blaze, you're cool. Wanna go back to the beach?"

"Yup" Blaze nodded.

They were back at the beach, a few people were at the sandy beach since the sun is almost setting in a few minutes. Silver and Blaze were at the wet rocks near the shore, having a moment time together.

"We had so much fun, huh?" Blaze said, her hand was a few inches away from Silver's hand.

"Yeah, do you like the reef, Blaze?" Silver asked her shyly.

"I sure do. It was gorgeous" Blaze said.

"Oh thanks, I do tolerate anyone who thinks the reef is beautiful" Silver said, scratching his neck.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, I'm making sure it stays alive and, uh, we mer-people are chasing away those who tries to destroy the reef" Silver adds.

"Good point, Silver. You are right" Blaze said.

Their hands accidently touched each other.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Blaze. I didn't mean to touch your hand" Silver blushed as well did Blaze. She giggled at how cute he looked when he blushes.

To Silver he felt a spark in him when he touched her hand it made his heart race again.

"Oh, uh, I must...go...now" Silver shutters nervously. Blaze lifted a brow curiously.

"Oh, okay. See you later" Blaze simply shrugs.

Silver didn't want to leave while having this strange feeling in his chest.

But he got into the water as Blaze leaves, he could feel his heart beating faster and it's like crazy.

"Am I in love?" Silver asks himself.

Blaze was having the same thing too but she wasn't sure if Silver has feelings for her.

She laid on the couch in her house and watched Godzilla (2014) on her television, she had some cheetos and thinks of him.

"I must admit he's so handsome" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Silver swims to the coral reef city and thinks about her. He doesn't understand what's going on with him and why he feels like he wants to be with her.<p>

"What's wrong with me, man? Maybe I should ask Sonic and Amy" he swam to the place in the city.

Sonic and Amy were sitting at a bench from a cruiser near their home. They were snuggling with each other. Sonic's tail fins was the same color as his fur and quills. Same for Amy in pink but wore red seashell-like bra.

"Ahhh…. isn't it romantic Sonikku?" Amy said with a sweet, beautiful voice.

"Yeah, your eyes are like crystals" Sonic stroke her hair. They saw Silver swimming towards them.

"Look, its Silver" Amy said.

"What brings you here buddy?" Sonic asked him.

"This is gonna sound crazy but I need your help about this feeling that I feel in my chest" Silver said, a little red blush appeared on his muzzle.

"Okay, how did it start?" Amy asked him, swam to him and held his shoulders.

"Well…..there's this girl…a mobian cat on land….." he said but stutters a bit.

"Oh, I think you're feeling love in your heart. It's like how I met Sonic" Amy understands Silver's case with her own.

"I'm in love?" Silver's eyes widen.

"You like the girl?" Amy asked him. Silver gulps and grins sheeply.

"Uh yes, I'm her friend. But why am I in love whenever I think about her? It's like my chest is on fire" he asked, wanting to understand why.

"I guess you have found the beauty in and out on her, but mostly love comes from the heart" Amy explained to him.

"Really? Is that a normal feeling that I feel?" Silver asked, putting his hand on her heart.

"Absolutely normal" Amy adds, she swims back to Sonic, turning on Under The Sea instrumental music from the radio.


	5. Romance

The next day

On land, Blaze was on her laptop searching online about what this feeling she feels in her chest. She found a site about feelings; she scrolled down and found something shocking.

"I'm in love with Silver?" she gasped and put her hand on her heart.

Blaze was unsure what to do if she meets Silver again. But she came up with an idea that she and him can walk around the little town at land.

* * *

><p>In the ocean, Silver was feeling love around him when he thinks about Blaze.<p>

"What should I do if I meet her again, give her gifts?" Silver said, pacing back and forth in the living room while Shadow was sitting on the couch.

"Dude, just calm down and get your butt up there" Shadow said.

"But what if she's not having the same feelings for me?" Silver said, getting a little crazy.

"Whoa, whoa, easy mate. You'll act casual and you might confess later" Shadow suggested to him.

"Oh, uh, I guess I can try. I just hope I don't screw up" Silver said, shaking a bit.

"Go up to her then" Shadow smirked.

"Okay, okay. Don't smirk at me like that, man. It creeps me out" Silver said, calms himself down.

Shadow chuckled at his reaction and crossed his arms, "You'll do just fine, Silver. Trust me"

"Alright, I can do this. Bye Shadow" Silver took a jacket with him and swims to the surface.

* * *

><p>On land, Blaze was again making seashell necklaces on the beach waiting for Silver to arrive. She was daydreaming of that if she confessed her love to him, but she snaps out of it when Silver arrived.<p>

"Morning, Silver" she walks up to him near the wet rocks.

"Morning, Blaze. Any plans for today?" Silver asks her.

"We can go to the town and look around" Blaze said. Silver crawled out from the water and his tail and fins turns to legs once again by the dryness.

"But first you need a bath so you'll feel nice and fresh" Blaze said.

They got up to Blaze's house and Silver walked in the bathroom while Blaze waits outside for him. Silver already knew freshwater won't work on him to change his legs into tail fins. Only seawater will.

"Ahhhh…..freshwater feels nice" he sighs in relaxation.

"Finished yet, Silver?" Blaze asked him behind the door.

"Coming!" Silver turned off the water and dries himself. As he did his quills went puffy and they're sticking up.

Blaze opened the door and saw that his quills went puffy. She chuckled and took out a brush to straighten his quills.

"Oh, thanks Blaze. But I can do that myself too" Silver said, purring softly.

"I know, but let me try it for you" Blaze said, brushing his quills.

He had a towel wrapped around so his lower part of his body gets dry. He liked how she brushed his quills and forehead locks.

Much later, he gets a Hawaiian shirt with palm trees. He also had to wear one of Blaze's flip-flop sandals so that his feet won't get burned when he's walking on the pavement street.

Blaze smiles and takes him to the town, holding his hand in case if he falls down again by wearing flip-flop sandals.

"Be careful, Silver. Act like me, casual" Blaze looked at him, he grins sheeply.

"Oh, yes right" Silver said.

He observes the people doing on the sidewalks as he memorizes it in his head.

Blaze and Silver goes in a store to find anything interesting, they looked at some beach balls, swim-shorts and shades.

Silver tried a pair of sunglasses, red in color. He examines himself at a mirror, "Cool. Not bad"

Blaze chuckled, "You're too funny, Silver"

"Am I?" Silver was surprised and took off his shades. Blaze tried a green dress with blue stripes, she spins around with it. Silver saw how beautiful she was in it. It made him stun and couldn't stop staring at her.

Blaze glanced at Silver and noticed that he wasn't moving, just staring at her.

"Are you staring at me Silver?" Blaze asked him. He snaps out of it.

"Huh, what?" Silver said, "Uhhh…sorry" he blushed.

"It's okay, Silver" Blaze placed her hand on his shoulder.

Much later, they had some ice cream at a café.

"I like ice cream Silver, since we are in the tropics" Blaze said while licking her ice cream.

"Cool" Silver said, licking his ice cream. The flavor tasted good and he likes it.

Blaze then thought of her heart beating every time she sees him. Silver was thinking the same thing at the same time.

But instead for saying it to each other, they finished their ice cream and continue to walk around the town. They head to the market to check some interesting stuff for a bit. They even walked in the park watching humans and mobians having fun with each other. They sat on a park bench to rest after walking around.

"I have to admit it feels great being on land, Blaze" Silver said. Blaze smiled at what he said.

"Good, I love these palm trees at the beach, it makes the place look like Miami, Florida" Blaze said.

"Yeah, the sky is so clear, people smiling and feeling happy" Silver smiled.

Their hands were moving closer to each other without even looking.

Silver felt something and saw his hand on Blaze's hand. He blushes again and looked into her eyes. Blaze was feeling the same too as she looked into his golden yellow eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean to, Blaze" Silver blushed.

She put her finger on his lips to shut him up, "Shh…."

Moving her finger away she leans in to kiss him.

Silver leans in too and kisses her. They closed her eyes and kisses back. Silver pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, playing with her tail while kissing her.

Their tongues danced with each other, but they broke the kiss soon. Silver was blushing madly after kissing her, he was completely speechless.

"Did my lips taste good?" Blaze asked Silver.

"….Yeah….." he said dreamily.

"Silver, it's not going to be easy but...do you love me?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Uh, yeah. Every time I see you my heart beats like a bomb is about to explode" he confessed and this made the purple feline smile.

"Awww…. that was so sweet of you to say, Silver. I feel the same, come here my handsome hedgie" Blaze pulled him close and snuggled on his chest fur.

Silver smiled and purred, nuzzling his face on top of her head.

They walked back to her house and sat on the couch. Blaze ran one finger on his chest and looked into his golden eyes.

"You got beautiful eyes, Silver" Blaze said.

"Thanks. And so does yours too" Silver said.

"Hehehehe….. Thanks Silver, I love you" Blaze said.

"I love you too, Blaze" Silver did an eskimo kiss on her nose, giggling at the same time. They soon sat up on the couch.


	6. Shadow walks on Land

**Happy Thanksgiving, guys! I sure hope I won't fall asleep from eating the turkey that has tryptophan. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the sandy beach, Shadow the merhog was wondering how Silver is doing with Blaze and decides to swim up on land. He swam to the cliffs and hides from civilians so they would not see him. He crawls up on land like a seal and lets his tail and fins dry up. He groans in pain when his tail becomes legs after steaming and his fins become feet with pads and claws.

"Oh yeah, I'm like Silver!" Shadow smiled and tries to stand up, but was too clumsy as he falls.

Silver and Blaze was taking a walk on the beach and Silver spots Shadow at the shore.

"Hey, look Blaze. It's Shadow" Silver points at where Shadow is, struggling.

"Ugh! How do you walk with these things?" Shadow grunts and simply crawls on the sand.

"Let me help you old friend" Silver helps Shadow up and he stands on two.

"Whoa, it's not easy for the first time!" Shadow tries to get balance, "What the hell are these sharp things on my…whatever this is?"

Silver shook his head and showed his own.

"It's like on our fingers, but claws on the toes" Silver explained.

"Oh" Shadow know gets it.

"So why did you decide to come on land, Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Just to see how it is with you and Blaze" Shadow said, getting more control of his legs.

"Okay, and you're not gonna believe this Shadow but me and Blaze are in love with each other" Silver tells Shadow.

Shadow smirks and nods, "About time, bud"

"Hehehe… Is it unbelievable that a land mobian has fallen for a merhog?" Blaze asked Shadow.

"Yeah, and uh, I was also wondering if I could see around" Shadow said and walked with Blaze and Silver but falls down on the sand again.

They both laughed and helped him up. They walked back to Blaze's house and Shadow dries off the saltwater and sand from his body in the bathroom. He came out having the towel around his waist.

"I see you got a nice house, Blaze" Shadow comments of Blaze's home.

"Thanks Shadow" Blaze said.

"And I see you got a new shirt, Silver" Shadow added, seeing Silver's Hawaiian shirt.

"Yup, pretty cool, huh?" Silver smirked.

"Yeah, dude. Down in our sea city, we had cool shirts except tank-tops sometimes" Shadow said, sitting down on the couch. He suddenly felt something on his butt as he turns around to see that it was his short hedgehog tail, "What is this?"

"It's your tiny tail, Shadow. Every hedgehog on land has it" Silver explained to him. Shadow touched his tail.

"Oh yes, right" Shadow stopped touching his tail and folds his arms behind his neck.

"Yup. So what do you think of your legs, Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"I think they kind a look funny" Shadow simply mutters, wiggling his three toes, "And what do you call these things underneath my feet? Do humans and mobians have these too?"

"Uh, some mobians but humans don't have these pads under their feet. Yours, Silver's and my feet are like cats and dogs" Blaze said.

"Oh, cool. Learning how to walk properly won't be so hard" Shadow guessed.

"Maybe but there's something else besides walking" Silver said.

"Let me guess, running?" Shadow guessed. Silver nods and takes him outside and showed him how to run. Shadow tries to remember how to run but he fell over after running a short time.

"Ugh! Okay, this is not easy" Shadow groans and gets up but falls again since he wasn't full developed on how to walk.

Silver and Blaze chuckled as Shadow gets up, slightly a bit grumpy.

Much later, they went to the town again to McDonald restaurant.

"Whoa, this is different than ours" Shadow said.

"Yeah, but basically almost the same" Silver said and they sat down with their meals. It's the first time Silver and Shadow ever tasted land-burgers.

"Man, this is good" Silver said, also having some French fries.

"I knew you both will like it" Blaze said, having her salad meal. Shadow and Silver had each big Macs.

"Yummy" Silver said.

"It's better than the ones in the sea" Shadow said.

After being at McDonalds, Shadow decides to get back into the ocean.

"Well, Silver. Wanna come with me back home or wanna stay with Blaze for the night?" Shadow gave Silver two options.

"I'll stay with Blaze for the night" Silver said.

"Okay then, nice to see you Blaze, bye" Shadow said, shaking hands 'good bye' with Blaze and Silver and dove into the water. His legs became his tail and fins and he swims back.

"Let's get back home, Blaze" Silver held her shoulder.

"Yeah. You know, I wish I was a mermaid like you" Blaze said, walking with Silver back to her house.

"Yeah, it would awesome to see what you would look like as a mer-cat" Silver said.

As soon they got some, they got to her room to go to sleep.

"Seriously? You want me to sleep in your bed?" Silver asked with a blush.

"Yeah, but we won't be 'doing it' yet" Blaze rolled her eyes and goes to a privacy screen to change to her nightgown.

Silver saw her hourglass figure through the nightgown and got into the blankets. Blaze came in as well and ran her finger on his furry chest fur.

"Good night my handsome merhog" Blaze said sweetly.

"Good night my sweet kitty" Silver smiled and kisses her cheek, they fell asleep, Blaze rests her head on his chest.


	7. The Kiss

Shadow was swimming down to the underwater city and was on his way home. But he spots something and he knew he was sure that it was his cousin again.

"Hmm….." he swims to the figure.

It was his cousin Mefitis, she was making something magical.

"Mefitis, what are you doing?" Shadow asked her.

"None of your business!" Mefitis ignores him.

"Hmph! Is that so? I see you are making a pendent" Shadow moves her aside and saw she was making a pendent.

"So what?! What's your problem?!" Mefitis pushed him aside roughly to continue her work.

"I believe you are hiding something, I'm still keeping an eye on you Mefitis" Shadow said angrily.

"Oh, shut up! Now go away" Mefitis growled.

"Yeah right!" Shadow scoffs and swims away from her.

"Hmph" Mefitis rolled her eyes and smirks evilly, "Tomorrow, Silver will love me" she chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Silver woke up this morning and saw how Blaze was sleeping on his chest, he stroked her hair and she purrs happily in her sleep.

_**"*Puuuurrrrrrrr*"** _she purred and her tail wagged slowly.

He gets up and walked to the window to see the sea view of the city. The sun has risen and Silver stretched himself, "What a beautiful day it is"

He gets dressed up and soon Blaze woke up.

"Good morning, Silver" Blaze yawned.

"Morning, Blaze. Did you sleep well?" Silver said.

"I sure did, Silver" Blaze said, putting on her morning robe. Silver puts on his Hawaiian shirt and joins with her.

"So what should we do today? Swim in the beach or something?" Silver asked.

"Let's swim in the beach" Blaze said.

"Okay" Silver grins.

They were in the water away from the citizens, Blaze has already took the water-breathing pills. Silver's legs were now into tail fins again due to the seawater.

"Come on Blaze, follow me!" Silver moved his hand to come here. Blaze giggled and follows him. They dive down underwater to have some fun time together in the sea.

They swim nearly the reef and then the underwater city.

"Say, Silver. Was there anything magical or something that can turn a mobian into a mermaid?" Blaze asked, holding Silver's hand while swimming.

"I'm not sure Blaze, but I've heard a kiss from a mer-hog will make you one if you are in the water" Silver said.

"Hmm…..let's see if it works" Blaze said.

Silver leans in and kisses Blaze, a yellow aura surrounds Blaze and her legs becomes a purple tail with pink fins. Her shirt was replaced with pink seashell-like swimming bra.

"Oh, my god! I'm…..I'm a mer-cat!" Blaze squealed and touches her fins below her tail.

"Great! Let's go to my city and introduce you to my friends Sonic and Amy" Silver held Blaze close, happy that she's a mer-cat.

"Sure Silver, I wanna see the rest of the city too" Blaze said and they both swam to the city underwater. As Blaze swam like a fish, she didn't realize that her fins could make her go fast.

"Wh-Whoa!" Blaze said.

"Easy Blaze, you'll get used to it" Silver held her arm, they swim past some apartment and from a far distance, Mefitis was watching them with an evil look on her face.

"Just wait until I show up" Mefitis grins.

* * *

><p>Amy and Sonic was at their garden cutting some kelp.<p>

"Isn't it a good day today, Sonikku?" Amy said to Sonic.

"You bet it is, Ames. Everyone swimming around and seeing smiles on their faces" Sonic said.

Just then, his iShellphone **_(iPhone)_** is ringing, he picks it up and answers.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Sonic, guess what. I got my girlfriend Blaze with me"_ it was Silver.

"That's awesome, Silv. So how are you and Blaze doing?" Sonic asked through the phone.

_"We're doing great, I just made her to a mer-cat"_ Silver answers.

"What? You turned her to a mer-cat?" Sonic's eyes widen in surprise.

_"Yup. By a kiss"_ Silver said.

"Ah impressive" Sonic said and looks at Amy briefly.

"Why don't you come over with her and pay us a visit?" Sonic asked Silver then.

_"Okay, we're just on our way"_ Silver said.

"Okay, bye" Sonic calls off and goes to Amy.

"So great for Silver by bringing his girlfriend here, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Yup, I wonder how she is" Sonic said, stroking his girlfriend's hair.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I mean, if she's not so weird" Sonic tells her.

"Oh okay, I bet she's nice and kind" Amy smiled.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later, Silver and Blaze found them and swims towards them.<p>

"Hey, guys" Silver said.

"Hi, Silver. Oh, you must be Blaze" Sonic shaked hand with Silver and then sees Blaze, shaking her hand as well.

"And you must be Sonic" Blaze smirks.

"Yup, that's me" Sonic grins.

"Wow, so you changed from a mobian cat to a mer-cat. Amazing" Amy said.

"Yeah, and what's your name?" Blaze asked her.

"The name's Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend" Amy said and gave her a friendly hug.

"Nice to meet you, Amy" Blaze said, hugging the pink mer-hog.

"Anyways, we'll see you guys later. I got to help Blaze how to swim like us" Silver said.

"Okay, bye" both Amy and Sonic waved good bye to them. Blaze followed Silver to get to learn how to swim better.

They were at the seaweed field and Silver demonstrates how it's done.

"Alright Blaze, it's like how you do the worm" Silver said.

"Okay, like this?" Blaze did the worm move but incorrectly.

"Wh-Whoa!" Blaze did this too fast and bumped into the seaweed.

Silver swims to her and helps her up, dusting off the sand and seaweed on her body.

"You're all right?" Silver asked her in concern.

"Yeah fine, never been better, I'll try again" Blaze shrugs it off and instead for the incorrect worm-move, she looked at how Silver swam.

"Okay, it's like walking. So how do you swim slowly?" Blaze asked, trying to slow her tail a bit.

"Lift your tail up and down slowly, like this" Silver explaining, he lifts his tail up and down as he swam slower.

"Okay, let me try like you did" Blaze did exactly like Silver and she didn't mess up this time.

Silver gets to her and pats her back.

"Good job Blaze, let's go to my house" Silver said, being proud over his girlfriend.


	8. Under My Spell

Shadow was thinking of warning Silver about Mefitis' plan on making him fall in love with her. He is not sure how Blaze would react, but will presumably get heartbroken.

"I better warn him before something bad will happen" Shadow grumbles to himself and swam away to Silver's house.

At Silver's house, Silver was cuddling with Blaze in the couch, watching the 2004 movie Hellboy.

"I wonder how long it took to make Hellboy's actor red" Blaze said.

"Me too, but I have to admit he's awesome" Silver replied. Just then he and Blaze heard a knock.

"I'll get it" Silver swam to the door and opens it, it was Shadow.

"Shadow?" Silver said.

"Silver, I got bad news. We need to speak in privacy" Shadow whispers to Silver. He lifts a brow and looks at Blaze and then at Shadow.

"Uh, okay" Silver said.

The mer-hogs swim in the other room to have a private talk.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" Silver asked.

Shadow looked at both sides and then at Silver.

"Mefitis is up to something to make you hers" Shadow tells him.

"With what?" Silver asked him.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with that seashell pendant that she's making. That's what I found out" Shadow said.

"Should I warn Blaze about this?" Silver asked.

"Yes you should, but she does not know her" Shadow said. Silver scratches his neck and was unsure what to tell Blaze.

But Silver did as Shadow told him and he swims to Blaze, she saw him and gets up from the couch.

"What is it, Silver?" Blaze asked him, he sat next to her and explained Everything Shadow told him.

"His cousin Mefitis is going to do something terrible to me" Silver tells Blaze.

"My god. What are we gonna do?" Blaze said.

"Get to the surface I suppose" Silver said, having no choice, but he knows that Mefitis might follow them on land as well.

"But what about you?" Blaze said, "I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be okay. Trust me" Silver said.

Blaze nods with worriedness in her eyes and follows him to the surface, but he stays in the water.

"I won't lose against her I promise" Silver waved to Blaze.

Just as the mer-cat was about to get to the surface, Mefitis out of nowhere grabbed her tail and pulls her down.

"Blaze!" Silver gasped and swims down.

Mefitis pulled Blaze into an underwater cave, Blaze gets out of her grip and punches her.

"You bitch! Are you the one trying to steal Silver from me?!" Blaze yelled at her.

"Yes and once I get rid of you, he'll be mine!" Mefitis punched her in the gut.

"URGH! NEVER!" Blaze charges at Mefitis and punches her hard in the face. But this made her really angry.

"Blaze! Oh, shit!" Silver found Blaze and grabs her to get away from Mefitis.

"GRRRRR! I WILL GET YOU SILVER!" Mefitis screamed and chases them. Blaze heard her as she and Silver hurries to the surface. But Mefitis was very fast as she grabbed Blaze away from Silver and swims back down with her.

"Blaze! Let her go, Mefitis!" Silver swims after her.

"Ah ah ah!" Mefitis stopped and held a dagger near Blaze's neck, "Stop right there or this kitty cat dies"

"Mefitis, you have gone crazy! Now let her go!" Silver begs, not wanting to see his true lover get killed by his crazy stalker.

"I'll let her go if you be my boyfriend" Mefitis held the dagger more close to Blaze's throat.

"Silver, don't do it! Please!" Blaze begged.

Silver sighs in defeat, "Okay, you win. Just please let Blaze go" he begs with tears in his eyes.

"Good boy. Hahahaha!" Mefitis touched Blaze's mermaid tail which made a glow, changing her tail back to mobian legs, "Say good bye, kitty cat!"  
>Blaze couldn't breathe and she was losing all her air in her lungs.<p>

"Blaze! No!" Silver was about to save her but Mefitis grabbed Silver and swims away.

Shadow swims in and saw Blaze as a mobian cat, struggling to get to the surface but was too deep down underwater.

"OH, NO!" Shadow swims to her and carries her quickly to the surface before she drowns. As they reached the surface, Blaze coughed up seawater and inhales air.

"Oh, thanks Shadow" Blaze panted.

"Phew, no problem, Blaze" Shadow sighs in relief.

"Man, I'm not a mer-cat anymore. Mefitis did this and now she has Silver in her clutches" Blaze said.

Shadow's ears drops down and he thinks of an idea. He then got a good one.

"Hey, don't worry. I have the water-breathing pills for you. As we find Silver and save him from my crazy cousin, he might kiss you again to turn you back into a mermaid" Shadow said.

"Good, let's go" Blaze said, swallowing her pills and can breathe underwater again. She follows Shadow to Mefitis' hideout.

In the hideout, Silver got his tail bounded to the wall.

"Oh, quit squirming, darling. Now hold still" Mefitis puts on the enchanted pendant around Silver's neck, putting him under her spell as it made his golden-yellow eyes turn red-orange.

"YOU WON'T GET AWA...Ohhh you are gorgeous" Silver's words turned to a seductive tone.

"That's more like it" Mefitis grinned and releases him.

Shadow held Blaze's hand since she can't swim that fast in the water.

"I swear, once I get my hands on my cousin, I'm gonna send her straight to the asylum" Shadow said.

"Indeed and I'll rip off her hands so she won't touch him" Blaze growled angrily.

"Me too. I just hope he's okay, she probably has him under her love spell" Shadow said.

This made Blaze angry and slams her fists together.


	9. Fight

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Yesterday I was playing Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal 3DS game and I love it!  
>Anyways, here's the chapter.<br>**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside Mefitis lair, Silver under her control is dancing with her, She was shown to be a good dancer.

"You're great my handsome boy" Mefitis said.

"And so are you" Silver said, Mefitis leans in for a kiss from Silver and just as Silver is about to kiss back, Blaze and Shadow came in.  
>"Mefitis! Get away from Silver!" Shadow growled, punching his cousin.<p>

"GGGRRRR! YOU IDIOT! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Mefitis punches him back and used her dagger, she only slashed of the top of Shadow's chestfur. Shadow ignored it and knocks the dagger away with his tail.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shadow cried out to Blaze. Blaze nods and gets to Silver, trying to remove that pendant on him, but she was knocked aside by Shadow got thrown by Mefitis.

"Get the pendant!" Shadow orders Blaze and gets back to fight his evil cousin.

"SILVER ATTACK!" Mefitis gave an order to Silver to fight his girlfriend. Silver gets an evil grin and smacks Blaze at the pillar.

"Silver, stop! I don't want to fight you!" Blaze begs but the enchanting spell was too strong for Silver to fight it off.

"Grrrr!" Silver tries to punch her but she blocked it.

"I'll kill you for this!" Silver breaks off a chair-leg and tries to whack Blaze with it.

Shadow head-butts Mefitis and now she's very angry.

"You are a fucking black red nigger!" Mefitis insults Shadow. He reacted by being called Nigger.

"You called me nigger?! RACIST ASSHOLE!" Shadow yelled and punches her, "NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT!"

"I'm getting warmed up!" Silver under Mefitis' control taunts Blaze, still swinging the chair-leg at her.

"SILVER STOP!" Blaze begged.

"There's got to be a way to snap him out of that trance. Hmm…..I got it!" Blaze said in her thoughts and got an idea on how to get the spell off of Silver for good.

"Silver, remember this?" Blaze held out her seashell necklace that was white and purple, resembling her and Silver's colors.

It stopped Silver from harming her as he looked at the seashell necklace.

Silver flashes back to when he got the necklace and looked at it he has on. He also remembers their first kiss and meeting. He snaps back to reality and stared at Blaze.

"Blaze...Where am I?" Silver asked her, very confused.

Blaze quickly removes the pendant off his neck and throws it away in the deep trench.

"Silver, you're back!" Blaze hugs him tightly and he hugs back.

"Of course I'm back, Blaze. I tried to fight back" Silver said, almost whimpering.

"Oh, Silver" Blaze hugs him and nuzzled his chest fur.

"NO! How did you manage to break my spell?!" Mefitis punched Blaze away from Silver.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Silver yelled, he picked up the chair-leg and whacks Mefitis with it, giving her a bloody nose.

"AARRGGGHH! THAT'S IT!" Mefitis puts a spell on herself, changing her from a mer-hog to a….giant crystalize sea dragon.

"We must get out of here before the whole place go-…..AAAAHHHH!" Blaze got grabbed by Mefitis' tail and got constricted like a snake.

"Blaze!" Silver gasped but couldn't reach from this giant sea monster.

"Mefitis! Enough!" Shadow growled.

Mefitis sees Shadow and glides towards him.

"Keep yourrrrr mouth sssssshut, Shadow! Conssssider our family branch broken!" Mefitis hissed like a snake and pinned Shadow down to the floor, about to crush his ribs, Shadow screamed in pain as he feels his ribs being crushed. Silver threw some rocks at the sea monster's head to distract her.

"Hey! Over here you ugly monster!" Silver shouted at her, Mefitis slingers to him and tries to grab him but misses. Shadow then crawled on the floor and sees some weapons that Mefitis has. At the same time, she was still having Blaze on her tail and now she is even trying to eat Silver.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Silver dodged her sharp teeth. He then took out a piece of rock at knocks off a tooth from her.

"RAAAAGH!" Mefitis roared and grabs Silver's tail by her clawed hand. Blaze gasps in shock seeing her boyfriend dominated.

"You really think you could defeat me?" Mefitis said with a grin. Shadow then sees a trident and reaches for it.

"I won't give up as long I...ARRGH!" Silver groaned when she squeezed his tail more. Shadow picks up the trident and gets up. He saw that Silver's hands are still free from the grip, he saw his chance.

"SILVER! CATCH THIS!" Shadow shouted and throws the trident to Silver.

Silver caught the trident in his hands.

"WHAAAAT?! NOOOO!" Mefitis screamed. She saw that Silver grew about her size.

Silver grinned, "What wrong, stalker?" he chuckled.

Mefitis released Blaze from her tail and was too shocked to respond well.

"You took my trident!" Mefitis regain self-confidence and goes tough.

"Your trident?" Silver scoffed, "I say you stole it from the history museum. You know that's illegal to steal like you tried to steal me from Blaze" he growled.

Blaze swam to where Shadow is injured.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Blaze asked him.

"No, I almost got my ribs broken" Shadow groaned and held his sides.

"You got two choices Mefitis, you either surrender or I'll make you a stone statue" Silver threatens Mefitis with the trident at her throat.

"Why can't you ever love me other than that stupid purple cat?!" Mefitis growled.

"Because you are rude, selfish and unkind! Give up or I'll make you to a stone statue!" Silver warned her angrily.

"Go ahead, Silver! Do it!" the sea dragon growled.

Silver was about to turn her into stone, but instead, he did something else. He summoned the magic from the trident towards her and changes her form back to a mer-hog.

"No, I'm taking you in" Silver said and turned back to his normal size, still pointing the trident against her. Mefitis growled in defeat.

Much later, she was thrown into the asylum. Blaze was standing next to Silver and had her hand on his shoulder.

"We did well, Silver" Blaze said.

"Yes we did. Oh, I almost forgot" he pulled her close and kissed her lips.

Her legs became once again her tail and fins.

"Oh, thanks Silver, but I must get back to the surface" Blaze said.

"Why" Silver asked curiously.

"I think I'm more safe on land. I'm sorry, Silver" Blaze said and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Hey, you won't be alone on land anymore. I've always dreamed of being part of your world like the land mobians" Silver said.

"But your house" Blaze asked in concern.

"Ah, no worries, I'll sell it and then I'll move in" Silver smiled.

Blaze smiled and hugs him, not realizing that she's hugging him tightly due to her happiness.

"Alright, that's a little too tight" Silver gasps for air…or water? Blaze softens the hug and he hugs back.

"Well let's have one more swim at the beautiful reef" Blaze said.

"Okay" Silver smiled.


	10. Moving with Blaze

**Here's the final chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze and Silver is having one last sight-seeing of the reef before going up to land. Blaze saw how sea turtles swam above her as well as manta ray, she held Silver's hand and he looked at her.

"Impressive isn't it?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Yeah, I like the colors of this reef, untouched by mankind" Blaze said, making a point at how the reef is in good health.

"As I was saying before, we chase off those who tries to pollute the reef" said Silver. They then saw a blue shark, but it simply ignores them.

"Wow, it didn't even attempt to attack us" Blaze said. The shark just swam away to get another prey.

"Yup, because we are two" Silver said. They dove deeper in the water and saw a sunken ship from the 1600s.

"Wow, can we get closer to that ship?" Blaze asked Silver, he nods and they swim to the ship.

"Amazing, I guess this ship is somewhere in the 1600s" Blaze guessed.

"I think so too" Silver replied and swam to the ship. There was mounts of skeletons and crests.

"Aaah!" Blaze screamed at the sight of dead skeletons but eventually calms down, breathing heavily, "Oh, my god. I just hate it when these things do that"

"Same here" Silver said. They swam out from the ship and shared a moment together.

"Silver, are you gonna miss living in the sea?" Blaze asked her boyfriend.

"I believe so Blaze, but it's worth it" Silver inhales and sighs.

He then hugs Blaze and she nuzzled on his chestfur.

* * *

><p>Much later, Silver had his stuff in a crate.<p>

"We're all gonna miss you, Silver" Amy said, hugging him.

"I know, Amy. But I'll come and visit you all" Silver gave Amy a hug.

Sonic and Shadow all gave Silver a big hug but didn't notice that they were hugging him too tight.

"Excuse me! Too tight!" Silver gasped.

"Sorry" Sonic and Shadow said unison.

Amy and Blaze giggled at this.

"Anyways guys, it has been great living here" Silver gets to Blaze. "But I wanna make my girl happy, you can all meet me at land anyway"

"We will someday. Hopefully you will help us learn how to walk on land" Sonic said.

"I sure will" Silver winks.

* * *

><p>Much later, he's at the shore with Blaze, sun-tanning.<p>

"Ah…..I just love the smell of saltwater on the beach" Silver said, relaxing on his beach chair.

"Yeah, and I like to get my fur darkened by the sun" Blaze said. She wore sunglasses and a sun hat.

"Yeah, me too. But usually it's only temporary, you know" Silver said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Mmhm, I hope that Fiona won't pick on me again" Blaze lowered her glasses and looked at Silver.

"I'm sure she won't, unless...she does not bring company here" Silver said.

What they didn't know is that Fiona is spying on them with binoculars.

"Man, I wonder what this handsome hedgehog is coming from" Fiona wondered.

"Hmm?" Silver's ears twitched lightly, he felt like someone was watching him and Blaze.

Fiona quickly hides from being seen.

"What is it, Silver?" Blaze asked him.

"I don't know" Silver shrugs.

He gets up to see where Fiona is hiding and it was between some rocks and palm trees.

"Hmm…I know you're hiding. So come out and reveal yourself" Silver said.

Fiona showed herself in front of Silver.

"Hello Silver" Fiona said. Silver was surprised what she is doing here.

"What do you want now Fiona?" Silver asked her.

"Ah nothing much, I'm just taking a walk on the beach and checking for seashells like Blaze" Fiona simply answers.

"Is that so? Seems like you're spying on us" Silver crossed his arms, knowing that Fiona is lying.

"Nah, I just heard voices and it was from you guys" Fiona lied.

"Mmhmm, well if you excuse me, I got to get back" Silver scoffs and is about to walk back.

But Fiona grabs his arm and pulled him back.

"I just want to know one thing before you leave" Fiona said, seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you come from?" Fiona asked him.

"None of your business" Silver growled and pushed her away.

Fiona watched Silver leave for Blaze. But Fiona walks back to the town.

Blaze was still sunbathing and Silver sat next to her.

"Who was it Silver?" Blaze asked him again.

"It was Fiona, she was spying on us I think" Silver tells her.

"She still doesn't know when to quit" Blaze sighs.

"Yeah but let's get back to our own business" Silver said, he laid back on his beach chair and drinks his orange drink. He couldn't let be but to look at Blaze's beauty, she had a perfect hourglass figure.

Blaze noticed he was staring and lifted her glasses.

"Are you staring at me?" Blaze asked with a smirk.

"Uh…. no" Silver lied, blushing.

Blaze smirks at this, knowing that he was staring.

"You know that staring at someone's body is kinda harassing" Blaze grins.

"Oh, sorry Blaze. I couldn't help" Silver gulps nervously.

The purple feline gets up from her chair and sits on Silver's lap with a seductive smirk on her face.

"You know what happens then?" Blaze said.

"Uh, I get hickeys?" Silver asked, still nervous.

"Indeed, come here" Blaze pulled him close, giving him kiss marks all over his face.

"NO NO NO STOP BLAZE!" Silver screamed/laughed at his girlfriend attacking him with kisses, her chest was close to his chest fur.

"You see what happens when you stare at me" Blaze stopped kissing his face and giggled.

"I know" Silver smirked.

* * *

><p>Much later, they get back to Blaze's house, now even Silvers since he moved in. They walked to the living room to watch a romantic comedy film.<p>

Blaze rested her head on Silvers stomach and he rubs her shoulder. After an hald hour of watching the movie, Blaze is about to get something to eat, but she then heard the front door break down. It was Fiona again.

"Fiona! What are you doing here!?" Blaze growled.

"I'm here to steal your handsome boyfriend!" Fiona said.

"Huh! You can't take me Fiona, and stay away from Blaze!" Silver protects Blaze.

"Then I take you down by force!" Fiona screamed, she charges at Silver and knocks him into the wall, this made Blaze really angry.

"Aww…..did I hurt him? Don't worry, I'll fix him once I steal him from you!" Fiona smirked.

"KYAH!" Blaze and head-butts Fiona's nose. Fiona feels blood coming from her nose.

"GRRRR! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Fiona screamed and punches Blaze but Silver caught her fist.

"Enough!" Silver shouted.

"You won't take me down, Silver!" Fiona snarled and tries to punch him again, but he takes her other hand too.

"YES I WILL!" Silver shouted at her and threw her at the wall.

"Urgh! Ow!" Fiona rubbed the back of her neck. Silver gets up and so did Blaze.

"Wait until her true boyfriend finds out" Blaze said, picking up her phone.

During the fight, Blaze saw a Green hedgehog step in, it was Scourge, Fiona's boyfriend and he was shocked seeing his girlfriend fighting Silver.

"What the hell are you doing, Fiona?!" Scourge yelled.

"Oh, uh" Fiona knew she was busted. Blaze gets to Scourge and explains everything.

"She's trying to steal my boyfriend" Blaze told Scourge. He walks up to Fiona and grabs Fiona roughly from Silver.

"Is that true Fiona!? I thought you were my girlfriend!" Scourge shouted into Fiona's face.

"Darling…..I was only playing with them…" Fiona chuckled nervously, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh yeah, what explains the blood on your nose? Was it an accident?" Scourge asked her.

"Eh yeah" Fiona tried to act innocent, but he saw the lie in her eyes.

"You got some explaining to do, liar" Scourge drags Fiona out of the house, bringing her back to their place.

"Thank god we got help Blaze" Silver said and dusted off himself.

"Yeah, Scourge is just helpful sometimes, he usually goes around town and drinks" Blaze said.

"Wow, what a party dude, Blaze. But we'll look out of further dangers on land too" Silver said, hugging Blaze.

"I agree with you. But you know it's gonna be different than the life in the sea" Blaze said, reminding him that he's a land mobian.

"Technically I'm still mer-hog, so that means I'm only at the sea part time" Silver added.

They dialed for repairs of the window which only took them 15 minutes to replace the broken window to a new one.

"Well Blaze, shall we call my friends to come to the beach tomorrow?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Sure Silver we'll do" Blaze smiled.

The next day, Silver's friends Shadow, Sonic and even Amy has joined their beach party and Silver and Blaze has taught Sonic and Amy how to walk. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
